whorselandfandomcom-20200213-history
Topaz Star
An odd little unicorn filly from ponyville. She's hyper, enthusiastic, and silly, not to mention a bit mischievous at times. Character She is lavender of color, and her eyes magenta, with overgrown pastel blue hair that, though she brushes it, she refuses to cut. She adores activity; games of any kind consume her day, if she runs out of games she'll simply make new ones. As a main pursuit in physical activity; she like dancing perhaps simply because of all the jumping and spinning. Unfortunately her dislike for sitting and her lack of an attention span stops her from learning conventionally, and if she is to learn it has to be directly with a tutor; even then she tends to space out, creating whole other worlds with her imaginary friends. With this comes her forgetfulness. Her lack of attention stops her from observing the real world around her, and she never really takes everything in. Her distraction has also allowed her to remain fairly innocent and thus ignorant, giving her a very positive view of the world, though not entirely accurate. She can be easily frightened, (Though usually not by normal dusties) but this doesn't deter her adventurous attitude. Along with the theme of being frightened, she likes having someone to comfort her, a caretaker of some sort, and as such in any situation will tend to attach to those who make her feel safe, partly the reason she conjures up imaginary dusty friends. Not only does she have an imagination of her own, she also holds an affection for the imagination of others, expressed in her love for stories and tales. Additional Notes There is however something strange about this filly, these ‘dusties’, or imaginary friends, she always rants about seem eerie, being described not always as ponies, but strange creatures, some even finding a place in eldritch. It is also surprising how much detail she is able elaborate, explaining that “A dusty told me” and continuing to reveal information she could not possibly know. Her parents also never seem to be home, though she would assure you that they were reside at her house. She has a terrible memory, and as such is not sure of even her birthdate, or even her age for that matter, but she appears and acts as any silly young would. Over time, Topaz has developed strange powers which she calls dipping, name from her explanation of the practice as "Dipping you hoof into a cold pond." She can't or doesn't perform the feat for long, as she explains that, like dipping your body into a lake, "You get terribly cold, and shivery, everything seems to blur like your underwater, it's not very comfortable to do it for long." Whatever it really is, no one has yet found out, though the effects are easily observable. Topaz becomes translucent, her outline appearing to faintly shimmer against the background. She becomes ethereal, and solid objects tend to pass right through her with a sickening chill. She has warned others against trying to touch her while she is dipping as she says it promotes memory loss. Over time her ability at dipping has improved, altering the effect to, in some cases, turn herself completely translucent, or, dip halfway, so as to become like 'hard air', being able to manipulate and interact with object without truly being solid, going so far as to ''dip ''objects with her. Development As Topaz's powers continue to grow, she has begun to find herself abusing them, using them to spy on various citizens of ponyville and canterlot. Despite other ponies close to her taking note of her actions, she dismisses their criticisms of ethics, in a childish display of irresponsibility. With her powers of invisibility, invulnerability, floating, phasing though solid objects, and passing these characteristics onto other objects, nothing seems to be able to stop her antics that go so far as to remove items from their rightful place, apart from a stern word from her parents... but as their work get's in the way of parenting, there appears to be no approaching end to her capers. Poison Joke When exposed to poison joke, Topaz transforms into Shimmer Mist, an older, beautiful, flowing maned version of herself. Though unintentional, Shimmer Mist gives perpetual 'bed room' eyes and a teasing catwalk gait, making her uncomfortably attractive, due to her age. PokemonTopaz.jpg PoisonJoke - Copy.jpeg SexyShimmerMist5.png LayingShimmer.png Top-Z Top-z Is an experimental AI/Android developed by a government agency to monitor Skype and LoE groups. Category:The Horses of Fross